


Walking Out the Door

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Earth-65, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Matt Murderdock - Freeform, Threats, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: After meeting other Matt Murdocks and Foggy Nelsons, Earth-65's DA Nelson decides to put his life on a different track.Step one is walking away from his own Matt and the way they corrupt each other.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148060
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Walking Out the Door

**Author's Note:**

> For the Febuwhump Day 28 prompt "You have to let me go"

“You have to let me go, Matt,” Foggy says, and the words feel like ash in his mouth.

Stupid. Ridiculous. Like he’s actually playing into that polite little fiction they both perpetuate, that Foggy’s a decent person and Matt’s the one who nudges him over the line again and again. The truth is uglier than that, and they both know it. Matt fixes things. He’s convenient. Foggy’s weak and indulges — takes the easy path.

But... He doesn’t want to do that anymore.

There are other worlds out there with other Matts and other Foggies and they do wonderful things. They help people. They’re selfless and kind and brave. Foggy... Foggy wants to be like them.

And it starts with breaking this toxic dependency on Matt. Foggy needs to face his own problems, and their consequences.

Matt laughs, but the sound isn’t mirthful, or even cruel. It’s brittle, shaky. Disbelieving.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he demands.

“What we’ve been doing, this thing between us, I want it to stop. It’s... This isn’t the person I want to be.”

It’s at this point that Matt’s mouth twitches up into something sharp and vicious.

“They got to you,” he deduces, then rubs a hand over his mouth. “God, Foggy, are you serious? That’s all it took? Batted eyelashes from one of Gwendolyn’s little multiverse friends and suddenly you think you can wipe the slate clean?”

Foggy flinches, but he doesn’t back down. He’d known this would be hard. That Matt lashed out when he was angry, or afraid. Foggy’s not sure which feeling is the catalyst now, but it doesn’t matter. He and Matt have dragged each other down enough.

“I want to be better. To do better,” he tells Matt. “It’s— it isn’t about that other Matt, except that I want to be worth the kind of trust that he—”

“You will _never_. Be worthy of that trust,” Matt snarls, taking a predatory step forward. “Do you honestly think you could ever be good enough for them? If that other Matt knew what you were, the things you’ve done, he would hate you. He would never want you. No one would. Nobody but me.”

Maybe. Maybe Matt’s right. But... Foggy shakes his head. He’s missing the point.

“It doesn’t matter. This is my decision.”

“You don't _get_ to make decisions! I could destroy you,” Matt threatens, shoving Foggy back against the wall, leaning in close with teeth bared. “Take everything and everyone you love away with a word. Your career, your good name, your family. Even your life, if I wanted it.”

“I don’t care,” insists Foggy, although it’s a lie.

But the truth is, even as dangerous as Matt is, he's never raised a hand against Foggy, not once. Matt is cruel and he’s sharp, but he hasn't ever struck Foggy. He still isn’t doing it now. Foggy knows there’s a blade hidden in Matt’s cane — and it’s still sheathed. This snapping and snarling is scary, but it’s... It's a show. Foggy’s pretty sure of that. A way to try and stop him before he forces Matt's hand; before either of them have to face the truth: that Matt will never follow through on his threats. Gwen's been getting to him too, Foggy knows it. Changing him. And that has Matt terrified.

Matt grabs him by the lapels. Shakes him, like a Rottweiler with a rabbit in its mouth. But he doesn’t slap or punch or stab. The desperation on his face is mesmerizing. Almost heartbreaking.

“You will _never_ be free of me,” Matt vows from between his teeth. “ _Never_.”

It’s probably true, in some way or another. Foggy’s heart certainly aches at this separation, the prospect of losing the one person who actually needs him, wants him. Losing Matt’s lingering touches, his humor, the sound of his voice as he leans over Foggy’s shoulder, whispering in his ear.

But it has to be done.

Foggy grabs Matt by his thin wrists, pushes him away with hardly any effort at all.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and means it from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
